


Happy Meals

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Nico di Angelo, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Nico takes Jason to McDonalds, and McDonalds, cause I ship it, cause I'm done with all the angst, just some fluff, nothing else, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Jasico - Nico taking Jason to McDonald's.





	Happy Meals

“Nico, this is-” Jason doesn’t get to finish his sentence, Nico holding up a hand in front of him. 

“Stop right there,” Nico says. He stops walking, turning on the spot and nearly making Jason bump into him. “This is my favourite place in the world. Do not even think about saying something bad about it.”

Jason holds up his hands, laughing at the adorable expression on Nico’s face. “I was just gonna say that this is awesome.” He shrugs, his hands dropping to his sides as he glances at the sign above them. "I’ve never been to a McDonald’s before.“

Nico eyes him, as if offended. "That is a crime. It has to be.” Jason laughs and Nico’s eyes narrow. “There must be a law somewhere against being a… a… McVirgin.”

It’s obvious he regrets his words as Jason presses his lips together, trying so hard not to laugh as Nico looks up at him, his eyes challenging him to say something.

Jason nods. “I agree,” he manages, his voice shaking with amusement. “Let’s go and get rid of my-”

“I swear, you say it and I will leave you here,” Nico warns, pointing his finger at Jason’s chest.

At this point, Jason is doing everything he can not to laugh, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek. He nods again and gestures to the door. 

“Alright, let’s just…” He pauses when Nico glares at him. “Get some food. Okay?”

Nico agrees and heads into the building, Jason following him. Once they’re inside and Nico has ordered for both of them (he insists that he knows exactly what Jason will like), they sit down at a table next to the window at the back of the room.

“Okay, so, what is this again?” Jason asks with a half-grin as he glances down at the tray in front of him. 

“It’s a happy meal.” Nico opens up his box, pulling out a cheeseburger with a smile.

Jason watches him as he unwraps it and then reaches back into the box, pulling out a pouch of fries. He can’t help but smile at the way Nico’s eyes light up and he looks like the happiest person in the world.

“Why are you staring at me?” Nico asks, eyes narrowed as he pauses, burger halfway to his mouth. “And why aren’t you eating?”

Jason clears his throat and shakes his head. “I’m not. And I am.”

“That…” Nico’s forehead furrows. “Whatever. Just eat." 

He does. And he has to admit, Nico was right. McDonald’s really is amazing. 

"Told you,” Nico says, smirking as he takes a sip from his milkshake. “You love it, don’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty good-”

“Good?” Nico asks,  his eyes narrowing. “I think you mean it’s the best thing you’ve ever had in your entire life.”

Jason rolls his eyes but his lips curve into a grin. “No, I don’t.”

Nico raises his eyebrows at him. "Oh really? What could possibly be better than a happy meal?“

Jason shrugs, once again trying not to laugh as he looks down at his food. He takes a drink of the chocolate milkshake that Nico has ordered him, his eyes widening at the taste.

Nico’s smirk returns, looking more smug than Jason’s ever seen him. "Admit it, you love the happy meal and you love the milkshake. You love McDonald’s.”

“I do,” Jason agrees, glancing at Nico with a flicker of amusement in his eyes. “It’s just not the best thing I’ve ever had or tasted.”

Nico scowls at him as he takes another sip from his straw, staring at Jason. He lowers the cup and asks, “Then what is?”

Jason smirks and leans forward, placing a quick and gentle kiss on Nico’s lips before pulling away. He licks his lips and says, “You were right. That milkshake is pretty good. But it tastes even better this way." 

Nico’s eyes are wide. It’s not like it’s the first time Jason’s kissed him, he just wasn’t expecting it. He blinks a few times and shakes his head slowly, pulling himself back to reality. 

"So, uh, you like it?” He asks, quickly taking a bite of his burger so that he doesn’t have to say anything else. 

“Yeah,” Jason says with a grin. “That was definitely the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Once they’ve finished eating and Jason has managed to convince Nico that they can come back tomorrow to get another mcflurry because right now they need to go back to camp, they stand and head for the exit. And once they’re outside, Jason slips his hand into Nico’s. He glances down at him to make sure it’s okay and is met with a surprised but happy and blushing Nico. 

Now, McDonald’s isn’t only Nico’s favourite place, but Jason’s as well. Because he gets to steal kisses from his boyfriend, his lips tasting like chocolate milkshake and his eyes bright with happiness. He gets to tease him about how much he loves whatever toy is inside his happy meal, smiling fondly as he watches him open it. And, of course, the food isn’t too bad either.


End file.
